


The Cat

by RazzleMyDazzle



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluffy, Gundham brings home a cat, M/M, No Despair, but yeah cat, idk how to tag that, just soudam being domestic and cute, meow, not rated but swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleMyDazzle/pseuds/RazzleMyDazzle
Summary: It is simply against Gundham's principles to leave a stray animal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So first published work here, not entirely sure how to work it tbh! So this is based off of an otp prompt I read somewhere and immediately thought of these two, so I had to write it! Gundham was really hard to get into character, so anything constructive is welcome! Thanks for reading, and have a nice day! :)

“Gundham. What the fuck is that.”

It wasn’t a question, rather than an aggravated statement. Kazuichi Soda had been home for three hours. He had tidied the apartment, cooked dinner, set the table, all ready for his partner, Gundham Tanaka, to return home. Only, as it hit six in the evening, Gundham was a no-show.

_Stood up. And we fucking live together. What are the chances._

Two hours later, when the mechanic’s anxiety had skyrocketed and he couldn’t stop tapping his fingers on the couch, the apartment door swung open. Gundham slowly shuffled in, wiping his feet on the welcome mat that Kazuichi had insisted they purchase – “so our neighbours don’t think we’re both cult obsessed freaks.”. His hair was soaked, and the dripping strands framed his face, contrasting the gravity-defying way he usually styled it. The coat he had worn since high school was heavy on his shoulders as it too was sodden. Something that Kazuichi deemed odd however, was that Gundham’s signature purple scarf was not in fact, wrapped snuggly around his neck, hiding his face from the world. Instead, the ridiculously long length of fabric was bundled in his arms, which Kazuichi would have thought uncanny, until a small, white face poked itself from amidst the material.

“This, my beloved, is a felis catus, a demon of the kingdom felidae, and-“

“A cat. You...you bought a cat.”

He ran a hand through his unruly pink hair, and sighed dramatically. Of all things the man could have an obsession over, it had to be animals.

_(“You constantly speak of your irritance towards my talent, however you are yet to think of how I feel when your own dark arts render our appliances inactive.” “Shut up! Lasers on the microwave would have been awesome!”)_

“I did not partake in the trafficking of the dark creature, I came across this deity on my journey home.”

“So you found a stray. And you picked it up. And you brought it home.”

“For your information, Celestial Cherub Holl-E is-“

“You’ve already named it!?”

“Of course. To not gift her with a title of which to address her would be inhuman.”

_Inhuman? It’s a goddamn cat._ Kazuichi wanted to argue, but thought it best to keep his mouth shut.

“Whatever. I guess we can take her over to the shelter at some point...”

The effect of his words was instant. Gundham cradled the kitten even closer to him, and his eyes blazed furiously. His voice echoed his disgust at the idea of sending the bundle of joy he had acquired anywhere at all.

“We will not.”

Kazuichi merely gaped at the man about a head taller than him, and sighed indignantly once again. _And why do I love him again?_ He gazed over the way his boyfriend appeared to be guarding Holl-E with every fibre of his so-called demonic being. Kazuichi rubbed his eyes and threw his hands up exasperatedly.

“Fine! Fine. Whatever. But you’re in charge of her.”

Gundham’s usually stoic face lit up instantly, and he gracefully breezed his way towards the kitchen, leaving Kazuichi to shut the front door.

 

* * *

 

The dinner he had originally prepared had gone cold, so Kazuichi stacked the untouched plates on top of each other leaving them precariously balanced owing to the levels of food on them. He entered their kitchen, tongue stuck through his teeth as he concentrated intensely on not dropping the plates. Placing them on the side next to the sink, he looked over to Gundham, who was busying himself by the microwave – which was their third replacement that month.

“Is...that my food?”

Gundham silently nodded, before pulling a lukewarm mince pie from the microwave and placing it on the floor for the new arrival. She scaled it for a moment, then approached it slowly and started taking delicate bites from the pastry encasing the meat.

“Why are you giving her my food!?”

It was dubbed as being Kazuichi’s due to the fact that Gundham was a vegetarian.

“Legend has it that this specific race of demon requires meat as part of their diet.”

“And you couldn’t have brought cat food on your way home?”

Gundham seemed to falter in his movements – tipping the food from the untouched plates into the food recycle bin – before composing himself and resuming his chore.

“I was pre-occupied.”

Kazuichi rolled his eyes, and stropped out of the kitchen, picked up his phone, and ordered a pizza to quell the incessant grumbles of his stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Kazuichi had left for work – a professor at a computing and engineering college – and tiredly poked at his sandwich in the teachers lounge during the lunch hour. Chihiro Fujisaki, a colleague of his who excelled in programming, timidly slid into the seat next to him. He pulled out his own lunch, and glanced curiously up at the grown, pouting, man.

“Kazuichi? A-are you okay?”

“He brought home a cat.”

Chihiro blinked.

“And I swear he loves that thing more than me! It hasn’t even been twenty four hours!”

The smaller of the two bit his lip to stifle giggles that were threatening to escape him.

“Are you jealous? Of the cat?”

Kazuichi flushed, and angrily packed away his lunch.

“She’s already his phone wallpaper! It took me months to get that far!”

He threw his bag over his shoulder, muttered an agitated ‘bye’, and flew out of the lounge to prepare for his next lesson. At this point, Chihiro allowed his laughter to envelop him as he fell into a fit of laughter that promptly got him shushed by the other staff members.

 

* * *

 

 

Gundham tutted as his consort let out a loud exclamation.

“Your cat is in my hat!”

He couldn’t help but smirk slightly as he entered the dining room to find Holl-E nestled in the middle of Kazuichi’s signature beanie. Kazuichi on the other hand, was less than pleased, as he rapidly tapped his foot on the floor with his hands placed on his hips.

“Your cat is in my hat.”

He repeated, trying to emphasise that he would very much appreciate the cat not being in his hat. Gundham crossed his own arms and stared straight at him.

“I am aware.”

The two stared at each other for a moment longer.

“What do you expect me to do about the issue at hand?”

“I dunno! Move her?”

“I am afraid I cannot. If the god has deemed your clothing worthy of hibernating then so be it. I have no intention of depriving her of that comfort.”

Kazuichi groaned and left the room, returning a minute later with a hair band, which he was tying his choppy locks up with.

“And why could you not divest her of your cherished hood?”

He shifted uncomfortably under Gundham’s gaze.

“W-well she’s asleep...” he mumbled. “I’m not that much of an asshole.”

With that, he turned heel and marched out of the door, entirely missing the small smile that graced Gundham’s pale face.

_He is warming up to her._

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that cat still your wallpaper?”

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you not see an issue here?”

He stood at the foot of their bed, glaring down at Gundham, who was reading a horror novel, and Holl-E, who was stretched out across his side of the bed.

“What is the issue, my paramour?”

Kazuichi’s arms flailed as he vigorously gestured towards the cat and where she was positioned. Gundham simply returned his gaze to his book and reached out an arm to lazily pet Holl-E.

“She’s in my spot! She’s taking up the entire half of the bed! She’s not even as big as my fucking forearm!”

Gundham hummed offhandedly in response. This only fuelled his annoyance at the situation.

“You are being ridiculous, you could solely request her to move-“

“That would be mean!”

He huffed loudly, rummaged through the drawers next to their bed and pulled out a sheet. He then left the bedroom with the sheet billowing behind him, presumably to sleep on the couch for the night. Gundham muttered a small ‘ridiculous’ under his breath, before sliding out of bed to go and retrieve his childish lover.

 

* * *

 

 

“You are sick.”

“I’m not sick! I’m fine!”

He ended his sentence with a sneeze, followed by a shudder of cold that ran through him. Gundham manoeuvred him towards the couch, still in his oversized shirt that he wore as pyjamas as he had yet to get ready for work. He fetched their duvet from their room, and sandwiched it around Kazuichi.

“I will call into your place of labour on my way to summon the antidote.”

Kazuichi attempted to sit up, before being pushed back down.

“You will stay and I will look after you.”

Gundham finished with a stern look towards him. An ‘I will hide the keys to your garage if you disobey me’ look that he rarely used, but was incredibly effective. So, Kazuichi sunk into the duvet and allowed the warmth to surround him, despite the fever induced sweat that ensued. He heard the front door open and close, signalling Gundham had left the apartment to get medicine. He reached over to the coffee table to grab the remote and switch the TV on. After minutes of channel surfing, he settled for the classic cartoons, and returned the remote to the table. Deciding the duvet was making him too hot, he shimmied clumsily out of his cocoon and kicked the blanket to his feet.

It was at this moment that Holl-E jumped onto the sofa Kazuichi was residing on, and carefully stalked up him. Upon reaching his chest, she settled herself down and purred in content. Kazuichi tilted his head slightly to look at her.

“What do you want, marshmallow face?”

He coughed lightly and groaned at the pain that erupted in his throat. At this, Holl-E reached a paw out to touch his chin, and purred louder. He tried to swat her paw away, but each time he tried, she put it right back. After a few more attempts, each getting more and more feeble, he gave up and turned his attention back to the TV. He started to stroke the cat, but kept his gaze steady on the animated adventures of Tom and Jerry. Eventually, his eyes began to feel heavy, and slowly slid shut over his pink irises, sending him softly to sleep.

Gundham returned within half an hour. He heard the TV on, and entered the lounge room.

“My consort, I-oh.”

He smiled softly at the sight that greeted him. Kazuichi was fast asleep, snoring with his head back and an arm hanging over the edge of the couch, and Holl-E was also sleeping on his chest, obviously pleased with the position she had found herself in. Gundham couldn’t help but pull out his phone, and snap a picture of the scene in front of him. He then went to his settings, and swapped out his phone’s wallpaper to the one he now had of the two of them napping together.


End file.
